This invention relates to a sensor system.
Highly accurate compasses, magnetometers, and orientation sensors have a variety of uses including, but not limited to, vehicle navigation, underwater towed arrays, seismic measurements, and orientation sensors. High accuracy is in part obtained by correcting the compass and magnetometer readings for latitude by sensing both vertical and horizontal components of the earth's magnetic field using a three-axis magnetometer. The three-axis magnetometer not only generates signals representative of latitude and heading. New advantages in accelerometer technology now allow the development of a sensor that has no moving parts.